I'm Not Like My Father
by lionstripe
Summary: I am the son of Frieza, the galactic tyrant. But I don't share the same bloodlust or the same cruelty. I am different from my father, I am my own person. I don't wish to kill and enslave, I only wish to live my life and by my own morals. I'm not like my father, and I intend to prove it. Major AU
1. Chapter 0: The Son of Frieza is Born

Disclaimer

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, all rights go to Toei, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama

* * *

**Chapter Zero: The Son of Frieza is Born**

Sitting in a large throne made of gold and red silk, the Emporer sipped on a glass of red wine. He casually held the glass, his head slightly cocked as he rested it on his fist. It was quiet, the only sound being the sloshing of the wine as he slowly rocked the wine glass back and forth. The Emporer smiled, it was just about time.

As if on cue, he heard footsteps approaching his room. A moment later and a knock echoed throughout the large throne room.

"You may enter," he said calmly.

The door slowly creaked open and Zarbon cast a shadow on the long red carpet that extended from the Emporer's throne to the door. He walked in and kneeled down, clearing his throat before speaking. "Sir, your son has been born," he stated.

The Emporer gave a large grin, chuckling a little bit before placing the wine glass on one of his silk-covered armrests.

"Excellent, take me to him at once," the Emperor said, very pleased it was finally time.

Zarbon rose to his feet, placing his right arm over his stomach and leaned his upper body down in a bowing motion. "Of course Lord Freiza. Right this way," he told the Emperor respectfully before turning to the door, slowly walking towards it.

Frieza followed close behind, his arms crossed. They exited the throne room into a large grey hallway. Numerous soldiers were bowing as they made their way through. They walked for a few moments until they met a scientist in a white lab coat who was waiting for them in front of an entranceway. It closed its eyes and bowed, waiting until the Emporer gave his approval to speak.

"I expect everything went smoothly?" the Emperor asked in a calm and suave tone.

The scientist nodded, "Yes my lord, everything went smoothly. I'm guessing you wish to see your offspring?"

The Emporer tapped his upper arm in slight annoyance, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to now would I?" The Emporer asked rhetorically.

The scientist's eyes shot open out of fear as its pupils got smaller and a few beads of sweat raced down its elongated forehead. "Y-yes o-of course. How foolish of me to ask such a q-question," it studdered as a cold fear took over its body.

The scientist slowly got to its feet, shaking a little from the fear. It turned, slowly making its way into the entrance that was connected to another hallway, while Freiza and Zarbon followed close behind. However, the Emporer quickly got annoyed by the scientist's slow pace. and instead of telling it to hurry up, the Emporer outstretched his arm and pointed out his finger.

A small glowing ball of ki gathered at his fingertip, illuminating off the dark grey walls, adding a layer of faint red to them. The scientist turned around, only to be met with a beam through the forehead. Its eyes turned white as it fell to the ground, blue blood pooling around it as its lifeless body twitched. The Emporer casually walked past the corps, not giving it a second thought. Zarbon outstretched his hand and fired a beam of yellow energy, vaporizing the corps before following Freiza again

The two soon arrived at a door, opening as they got close to it. They entered a large white room with several medical pods and computers. There were a few scientists huddled around one of the medical pods, a few of them at a nearby computer. The Emporer scoffed, making all the scientists stop what they were doing. They all turned around and bowed as the Emporer walked over to the medical pod they were at.

The Emporer's face reflected off the glass as he approached it with a large and satisfied grin. He stood in front of it and placed his hand on the glass, staring intently at his offspring. The creature was submerged in a bluish-green liquid, its eyes were closed and it had on a breathing mask that was hooked up to a tube. Its arms and legs were an azure blue, its body was a greyish white and it's hard pieces of flesh like its head and the middle of its stomach was an aquamarine blue.

The Emporer softly chuckled as he curled his index finger over his top lip.

"Excellent, an heir to my throne his been secured." the Emporer said softly.

He stared at his offspring for a few more moments before extending his hand backward, "Zarbon, give me your scouter, I want to measure my offspring's power myself."

The handsome alien nodded and walked up to the Emporer, taking off his scouter and placing it in his hand. The Emporer placed it on his face and tapped the button on the side of the scouter. The Emporer's face lit up with pleasure as the number kept rising.

"50,000…..80,000…. 120,000….150,000…...175,000!" the Emporer exclaimed to himself, surprised that a newborn could have such power. He himself wasn't even half that strong when he was born.

The Emporer gave a deep laugh, he was elated that his offspring was that strong. He smiled wildly, shaking a little with excitement. "I demand he be awoken and released immediately." the Emporer told the scientists sternly.

They all scrambled to their feet and hurriedly raced to the computers. The Emporer took off the scouter and threw it over to Zarbon as he stepped back, eagerly awaiting for his offspring to be awoken. The sound of frantic keyboards typing away echoed, until the sound of air escaping silenced them. The bluish-green liquid slowly drained as the breathing mask was disconnected from the creature's mouth.

The whole room went silent as they waited for the creature to wake. It took a few moments, but the creature finally twitched and started to move around a little until it slowly opened its eyes. It blinked a few times, trying to get rid of its blurry vision. Its body jerked as the medical pod opened, releasing him.

Freiza walked up to it with a large grin, staring at his offspring with immense satisfaction. It inturn looked at him, not knowing what to make of the short creature in front of it. With hesitation, it slowly stepped from the pod, eyeing everyone in the room nervously. Freiza chuckled again, amused at the way his offspring was acting, "There is no need to be afraid my dear son, these are, after all, your underlings." the Emporer said softly.

It cocked its head in confusion, "W-what u-underling?" it asked in a child's voice.

Its body jerked again as the Emporer's laugh boomed. "This is going to be so much fun. I guess I must teach you all you need to know. My dear Ice."

Ice looked at the Emporer, even more confused. "Ice?" he asked.

"Yes, that is what I've decided to call you. Ice, the son of Frieza and future Emporer of the universe!"

* * *

A note

I know this is a short chapter but I hoped you liked it! Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read this!


	2. Chapter One: My First Murder

**Chapter One: My First Murder**

"You are better than them. You are superior to any mortal being in the universe, besides me, of course." said the calm, suave, and arrogant filled voice of my father, as he stared at the numerous soldiers that bowed.

The sides of his mouth were curled up into a grin, and his red pupils were filled with a cruel confidence that fascinated me. I slowly nodded, my young mind not being able to completely comprehend his statement; concepts like superiority wasn't something my brain could grasp at that point in time. I heard the soft chuckling of my father as he slowly turned his head to me, his red pupils fixating on me.

"You'll understand soon enough. I am aware you were just released from your medical pod mere minutes ago, so it'll take your undeveloped mind time to grasp your position." He stated softly, before turning his head back around and continued to walk.

I walked behind him, letting my eyes drift as I looked at my surroundings. The hallway's floor was a pale red, and the walls were a metallic silver; soldiers pressed their bodies against the walls on both sides. They all looked terrified, their eyes wide with small pupils, as sweat began to drip from their faces. The hallway itself was quiet, the only noise being the echoing of our footsteps, it unsettled me a little.

Though that silence was quickly broken as I heard quick, ragged breaths coming from a straining soldier. He was in his bowing position, but he was also carrying three large boxes and they were obviously heavy, as he was having a very hard time holding them. Though, my young mind paid no attention to him. I was focused on my father, my instinct was to keep close to him at all times. I quickened my pace a little bit as I walked closer to him. I felt a little rush of excitement, it was in my instinct to like to be around my father; it energized my body as I felt a subconscious comfort from being near him.

I began to swish my tail as all that excess energy built up inside of me, and I needed to release it in some way. I swished it back and forth. in wide, fast side to side motions, until I felt my tail smack something solid with a thud. The next thing I knew, I heard a loud crash and cold objects pelted my legs and feet, causing me to jerk, and jump backward in surprise; tears to immediately start to roll down my face. I looked to see a brown box on the ground, and black metal parts like cogs and rods scattered about the floor, next to the soldier who was holding the boxes.

A look of sheer terror crosses the soldier's face as my father whipped around, staring with a frown, at the mess of metal parts on the ground. My father's eyes then shifted over to the soldier who was shaking intensely.

"L-lord Frieza….I-I'm sorry, I-ill clean it up r-r-right away." the soldier stuttered as several beads of sweat dripped from his face.

My father then looked at me, his face shriveled into a scowl.

"You would let a low life nobody like that thing draw tears from your eyes?!" he asked furiously, as he marched over to me and brought the back of his hand across my face.

A stinging pain radiated from my cheek, as I stopped crying, out of sheer surprise; looking at my father with wide, confused eyes. That wasn't the natural action I subconsciously thought he'd do. I thought he would try and comfort me, something deep within me, programed into my DNA told me that, and he did the exact opposite. I just stood there with my wide-eyed expression, I was shocked to my very core and I didn't know how to react to it. My father whipped around -smacking me with his tail as he did- and marched over to the terrified soldier, who was letting out terrified gasps of air.

I watched as my father extended his hand out, grabbing the soldier by his helmet-bearing head; pulling him up as his helmet began to crack from the immense strength of my father. The soldier began letting out painful grunts as his helmet cracked more and more, as my father held him up in front of himself; casting a shadow over him, making his unpleasant demeanor even more terrifying. His piercing anger-filled crimson eyes were made even more noticeable in the shadow.

Before I could respond to anything, my father flung the soldier at me, slamming him into my stomach and knocked me to the ground. I blinked a few times in confusion, as I stared down at the soldier who looked to be barely conscious; his eyes halfway open and his breathing was sputtered and ragged.

"Kill him." My father stated simply.

I looked up to him and cocked my head, I had no idea what 'Kill' meant. My father sighed and shook his head, "Right, I guess I must teach you these things." He said, slightly annoyed as he walked over to me, "I suppose I need a test subject," he continued, as his anger seemed to fade.

I could see the rest of the soldiers start to shake furiously as my father extended his hand out, and with his index finger, he began to decide which soldier he wanted.

"Hmm, Enny Minne Minney Mo, I shall pick and…... let…blood…... flow," he said that last word with a cruel amusement as he pointed to another soldier.

The other soldier began to float as it screamed: "P-p-please l-l-let m-me go L-lord F-Frieza!"

My father said nothing, only smirking as the soldier began to float to him.

"This is how you kill," he said menacingly as he balled his fist, and with a quick punch, skewered the soldier's body with this arm; making purple blood drip on the floor.

I felt cold horror grip my body as the soldier let out a large breath, then his body went limp. My father pulled his arm out of the torso of the soldier, as a stream of blood fell to the floor, quickly pooling. My father threw the soldier away as he shook his arm, splattering purple blood on the walls.

"Killing is when you extinguish their life. Though I suppose calling that thing a life is incorrect," he said, chuckling at his attempt at a joke.

I began to shake as the image of the soldier played in my mind again and again. Something deep inside of me, my instincts told me that was wrong. I had a gut feeling that killing was bad, that I shouldn't do it. I looked down at the soldier in my lap as I heard my father speak.

"I can see the fear you have," he said softly, "I remember when I was in your position, a foolish young child who thinks killing is wrong."

He walked over to me with a wide grin, shadows covering his face, making his red pupil stand out like a predator in the night. The soldier screamed and frantically squirmed, trying to get up. But before he could, my father lashed out his tail, wrapping it around the soldier's neck. The soldier froze as my father lifted his body in the air, coughing and sputtering as his tail gradually became tighter, and tighter around his throat.

I looked on in horror-filled confusion as my father motioned for me to get up. My eyes were deadlocked on the squirming soldier as my legs slowly pushed up to my feet. I placed my hands on my knees to steady myself, my eyes not moving.

My father's soft chuckle echoed through the hallway, adding to the thick layer of fear that was present in the atmosphere, "I was in your position once upon a time, and I pushed past that hindrance, and so will you." He said in a soft voice, laced with amusement.

I could hardly hear what he was saying, it was drowned out by the sound of my heart in my ears; everything seemed to be muffled by it. My eyes quickly and subconsciously darted over to the corpse laying my the wall next to me, and the purple blood that left splatter marks all over the wall, the source of it pooling around the dead soldier. Time had seemed to stop, as a cold sweat enveloped me. My whole body becoming cold, causing my stomach to churn. I didn't really know how to make sense of what was going on; it was too much for my young brain. Though I was snapped out of my fear-induced haze when my father tapped me on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"Don't fret over these mere insects, they don't matter. Only you or I do. It's alright, killing isn't bad like your making it out to be. It's, in fact, a good thing, keeping order and law. It is a natural part of life and your given right to do as you see fit." My father explained with a large, toothy grin.

I blinked a few times and shook my head, something shifted in my young, underdeveloped brain. My father told me it wasn't bad, so he must be right, or at least that's how I rationalized it at the time. A lot of that fear left, I had no reason to fear it, if there was nothing wrong with it. I still couldn't shake the uncomfortableness of it though; my body still felt uncomfortable about it.

"I know this is going to take at least a little bit of time for you to get used to," he said as he moved the soldier closer to me, "and you can never get comfortable with it unless you have first-hand experience. So please, put this scum out of its misery"

I was put face to face with the terrified soldier, who had tears streaming down his face at this point. It made my stomach lurch, but I was able to keep myself somewhat steady. I didn't want to disappoint him, I wanted him to be proud of me, that's all I was focused on. I closed my eyes tightly, looking away from him as I forced my arm forward. I felt a sickening crunch as my hand easily broke through his armor, and then an even more sickening, squishy wetness as my arm impaled his body.

I heard the soldier gasp loudly, before falling silent, then I heard drops of blood hit the floor. Though that noise was soon drowned out by the maniacal cackling of my father, as he released his tail's grip on the soldier's neck, making the corpse falls to the ground and making the soldier's body to slide off my arm with a warm, wet, squishy 'shlop'. I could immediately feel warm blood hit my feet as it pooled around the corpse. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to the wide grin of my father.

"Excellent! Your first murder! How wonderful!" he exclaimed while his piercing crimson pupils stared into my eyes, "though, I can still see the uneasiness in your eyes. But that will fade with time." As he said that, a blue-skinned alien with green hair in a braided ponytail began walking towards us.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the planet of those triclopses have been acting up. I thought I'd tell you just in case you wanted the young lord to get some experience," he said respectfully, in a pretty-boy voice.

My father shook his head up and down, his grin getting larger. "Why, thank you, Zarbon. I think I will." He said as he eyed me, "I think that's just what you need, _some first-hand genocide._"

* * *

A fun fact

When I was researching the emotions of children for this story, I found out that babies do actually have a bit of a moral compass and can sort of tell right from wrong. So that's why Ice acted the way he did.


	3. Chapter Two: I Want To Be Like My Father

**Chapter Two: ****I Want To Be Like My Father**

Our footsteps echoed in the quiet hallway as I followed behind my father. It was very dimly lit, the only light being a few dull light bulbs that gave off a faint orangish-yellow color. They made a quiet buzzing sound, the only noise present in the hallway; besides the quiet clacking of keyboards in the next room over. It was a juxtaposition to the rest of the ship, that was fully lit, in a whitish-yellow light, and usually noisy, with the banter of soldiers, or orders over the ship's intercom.

"F-father, why this look so difwent?" I asked in my high-pitched voice.

"This is the carrier bay, space pods, and extra ships are stored here. And to conserve fuel, the ships are charged with a sort of battery. So most of the power for this wing of the ship goes to that. If we were to try and power this whole wing normally, it would overload the main generator." he stated matter-a-factly without even turning his head, then continued to walk with his arms crossed behind his back.

I didn't understand a word of what he said, but I nodded anyway and continued walking behind him, with my head hung low. Still a little disturbed about what had happened half an hour prior.

As we continued to walk, the clacking of keyboards slowly got a bit louder, and the rectangular imprint of a whitish-yellow light became visible on the floor. I looked to the side of my father, to see a door with a rectangular sheet of glass in the middle of the door, illuminating that whitish-yellow light. We approached it, and my father extended his hand out, opening the door; sending a flood of bright light onto the dark hallway, and making me flinch for a moment.

The sounds of the keyboards ceased immediately as my father stepped into the room. I blinked a few times to get used to the brightness, then peered into the room. I saw several computers -though at the time I didn't know what they were-, and several aliens bowing in front of my father.

"L-lord Frieza, what b-brings you h-here?" on alien asked, its voice riddled with fear.

"This is the carrier bay, is it not?" my father asked rhetorically.

I could see a wave of fear pass over the aliens for a moment, before one of them rose to their feet.

"I-I'm sorry my l-lord. I-its just, you yourself usually dont come down here. Y-you usually have someone else get a s-ship for you." it said, with even more fear.

My father took a few steps forward, causing the aliens to part.

"Yes, that is normally the case, but as you all can see," he said as he pointed his tail at me, "I'm now a father, so I'd thought I'd be a bit more hands-on for some time," he said simply, as he continued to walk.

The aliens diverted their attention to me with wide shocked eyes.

"C-c-congratulations l-l-lord F-Frieza! W-we had n-no idea!" one of them exclaimed, in genuine surprise.

My father said nothing until he stopped in front of a large metal door, then pushed a button, making it open. "One of you unhook model 2-A" he commanded with authority.

All the aliens then scrambled to their feet and hurriedly sat at their computers, frantically typing. I was amazed at how much authority he had over the aliens. They obeyed, and revered him; it fascinated me. As a young child, I wanted people to listen to me, and my father seemed to have complete and utter dominance over them.

"Ice, come here," he said, making me flinch; not because he yelled, but because it was said with pure, stern authority.

I almost instinctively obeyed, as I started to walk over to him. But I stopped for a moment, and looked at one of the aliens.

"Stop," I stated simply in my child-like voice.

The alien did just that, it stopped, it ceased moving completely, other than shaking. I was amazed, it listened to me, it obeyed me. Even in my young mind, I still registered that I had power over them. Thoughts began rushing through my head, though there were far too many for me to make sense of them, my brain was on overload. My body began to shake with excitement, they'd do anything, a child's dream. I opened my mouth to say something, but as if on cue, my father's voice cut in.

"Having fun?" he asked from behind me, making me jump, "it seems you're starting to understand that you have supreme power over the underlings," he said in a soft, pleased tone.

I slowly shook my head, I was stunned; to have that much power over a being, it was mind-boggling.

"That's good, recognizing your power over your pawns is a step to becoming a good Emperor," he said with a slight chuckle, as he curled his index finger over his top lip, "but we do have a matter to attend to, so focus on that. Dealing with things swiftly and effectively is another mark of a good Emperor," he continued to say, with unparalleled confidence and arrogance.

I was enthralled by the way he spoke, the way he acted; in my mind, he was the perfect role model.

"Oh, and you all, call down about four or five low ranking soldiers, preferably ones with poor track records," he said sternly.

The aliens jerked, and began to type furiously again. Words flashed across their screens, and pictures of other soldiers appeared. With that my father turned around and waved his tail, motioning me to follow him. We made our way through that other door, and into a giant room that was brightly lit, and had all sorts of ships everywhere. I was blown away by the size of the room, I felt so small in it. To the left, all kinds of spherical pods with a large red 'F' imprinted on them were lined up on the wall. Dozens were stacked upon dozens, it looked like enough pods for the entire inhabitance of the ship.

On the rest of the three walls were all kinds of ships of varying shapes and sizes, all of them hooked up to wires. Though my focus quickly shifted to the large ship in the back corner. It looked identical to the mother ship we were on, just down-scaled.

"Quite the collection, I know," my father said, "we'll be taking that big ship you have your eyes on, it's my own personal ship. Oh, wait, I guess all these ships are mine," he continued, chuckling at his own joke.

We walked up to the ship, a hatch was already opened. My father began to walk up the ramp, on to the ship. I stood there for a few brief moments, taking in the enormity of the room, and all the ships placed within it. Though I was quickly broken away from my thoughts as my father called for me. I rushed up to him, but my own speed caught me off guard, and I couldn't control when I stopped. I flinched, thinking I'd crash into the ship; but I was brought to an abrupt halt as my father's arm flung outwards, and my upper body rammed into his arm. It sent a shock through me, knocking the breath from me for a moment.

"Not used to your own power yet?" he asked with a smirk.

I shook my head side to side, then looked at my palms, amazed at my speed.

My father laughed, "Yes, you have strength and speed beyond anything most have ever seen. And that's just the tip of the iceberg for you. You'll become much, much stronger. Strong enough to where nobody can oppose you!" he said with rising intensity.

My body started to shake with excitement, so much adrenaline flowed through me at that moment, that I began to feel numb. Power and authority, something every life form wanted, whether they were aware of it or not, and I had them both. I had the authority to command others, and now I was told I had unparalleled power. Once again, a flurry of thoughts raced through my head. I could do anything I wanted, but that was way too much to take in at that moment, especially for my young mind. I began to feel overloaded, as my head started to hurt. There were simply too many possibilities for me to fathom.

Luckily, I was broken from my flood of thoughts as a handfull of soldiers entered the room.

"S-sir, w-w-we've c-come as p-per your r-request." said one of them nervously as they bowed; they gave off a thick aura of fear that I could sense, almost like a predator sensing the fear of its prey

"Good, I've called you all up here today as a sort of redemption. You all have negative track records, so I'd thought I'd be a nice Emperor and let you five redeem yourselves by assisting us," he said in an overly generous tone.

I could tell all the soldiers were caught off-guard by that, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. They obviously hadn't expected this kind of generosity from their Emperor.

"T-thank you, L-lord Frieza. W-we are utterly g-grateful for t-this opportunity," another one said, completely stunned.

My father turned around with a wide, maniacal grin, his crimson pupils were gleaming with a dark nefariousness. He obviously had darker intentions than what he was letting on.

"Another trait of a good Emperor is that they can tell a good lie," he said with a wicked amusement as he walked further into the ship, signaling me and the soldiers to follow him.

I found myself once again, fascinated by him. His demeanor, his actions, and his words. They all portrayed absolute power and authority. Only one thought swirled in my head at that time: "_I want to be like my father._"


	4. Chapter Four: Confliction

**Chapter Three: Confliction**

It was quiet, the only noise being the mechanical beeping and soft whirring of the ship's auto-pilot system. Faint blue light from a distant star shown through the large horizontal window in front of us. Covering the dark red-tiled floor and bathed us in its faintly warm glow; casting out elongated shadows behind us. Below that window was a long line of machines that were covered in buttons and lights. They flashed, red, yellow, and orange, over and over again in their dark, shadowed area, where the blue light did not reach.

I glanced over at my father, who sat to the left of me in his large floating chair, part of his girthy tail hanging out. His eyes were fixated on a planet in front of the ship, not too far away. He stared at the planet with a cruel amusement, his lips were curled up into a grin, as he held a wine glass in his right hand, near his mouth. The glass of the tall goblet reflected the pale blue light, making it almost glow, as the red wine inside was also covered in that pale blue light, shining brightly on the surface as it moved along the small ripples in the wine. He then tipped the glass back, taking a sip; his cold eyes never moving.

I once again found myself fascinated with him, he exuded confidence and refinement. He had an aura about him that enveloped you. His mere presence made the room thick with tension, even then, I felt it. It was hard to breathe, and the room seemed to get smaller as I felt it weigh heavy on my body. It was the dominating aura of an emperor, a tyrant. The two horns that jutted out of his head only helped to reinforce that pressure. He looked like a demon with those horns and his presence felt demonic; he was a demon, in appearance and in attitude. Though, I wasn't scared by it, in fact, I was enthralled by it.

I continued to stare at him for a bit, until I heard the door behind us opening. I turned to see one of the soldiers in their standard Frieza Force armor. She had a look of tense fear, as her facial muscles contracted, she was trapped within my father's presence.

"S-sir, w-were almost t-t-there." she studdered, her voice echoing in the large, barren room.

My father gave a small sigh, "Yes, I can see that," he said dryly.

The female soldier tensed up, her pupils restricted as she turned pale, and weakly opened her mouth: "R-right s-s-sir, p-please forgive m-my stupidity….."

She then slowly and shakily bowed, slowly stepping out of the room, but my father's voice made her jump and halt in her tracks.

"Could you be so kind as to refill my wine? I seem to have run low," he said, still not taking his crimson pupils away from the planet in front of the window.

"Y-yes sir! R-right away!" she exclaimed as she rushed over, taking the wine glass my father gave to her.

"And while you're at it, could you be so kind as to pour a small glass for my son, to see if it suits his taste?" he asked.

She nodded her head vigorously, then rushed out, the automatic metal doors shutting behind her. Though she came back quickly, giving my father his wine glass nervously, her hands shaking. She then slowly turned over to me with fear-stricken eyes and bowed, extending out her arm to give me a small glass. I grabbed the small goblet, half full of red wine and tilted in back, taking a quick sip. I quickly swallowed, which turned out to be a mistake. I instantly gagged as I tasted the bitter tartness, and my mouth and throat were permeated by a burning sensation. I threw the wine glass to the ground, shattering it on impact and causing the red wine to splatter all over the floor.

I lashed out my tail in a fit of childish anger, wrapping it around the female soldier's neck as I had seen my father do. She gasped as I lifted her up and brought her in closer to me, only a mere inch from my shriveled face.

"Why you give me that?!" I shouted in my furious high pitched voice.

She started to shake furiously as she opened her mouth: "I-I'm m-my l-l-lord! F-forgive m-me!" She gasped.

I stared at her furiously, my short, childlike temper had been set off and I was furious. I whipped my tail downwards, smashing her body into the hard, red-tiled floor and causing it to shake. She let out a large painful breath as a crack was heard. I unwrapped my tail from around her as she laid on the ground, writhing in pain as she clutched her side. I looked up to see that my father was now staring at me with those amusement filled pupils, as his cocked head rested on his knuckles.

"Very good, put them in their place, establish your dominance," he said with a cold suaveness.

I nodded and looked back over to the female soldier, who was writhing in pain on the ground, gasping for air. My mind then went blank, I didn't know what to do, my anger seemed to have left me when my father spoke. I stared blankly at her for a few moments, causing my father to sigh and get out of his large floating chair. He walked over to the soldier and raised his short leg; he then pressed down, grinding his foot against her head. She cried out in pain as my father chuckled coldly.

"You must establish complete dominance over them. Strike fear into their hearts and use any means," he said as he lifted his leg up a bit, bringing her head up a few inches off the ground.

"Clean up this mess now." he said commandingly, "and bring Ice something that he likes."

"Y-yes sir." she gasped weakly, with a mix of pain and fear.

My father released his foot's grip on her head, and whipped back around, sitting back in his chair. She then slowly sat up, hissing in pain as she clutched her side. She then struggled to her feet and hurriedly limped out the room with shallow, ragged breaths. I was stunned, and at the same time, excited. That feeling of power washed over me again, something truly started to click; I did have absolute power over them, and that was the way to show it.

My father laughed coldly, "what you displayed was magnificent, you are learning your position, and your power. Just remember that when we get to our destination, I want you to strike fear into those damned triclopes before you wipe them out."

As soon as he said that, I felt that feeling of power drain, replaced with uncertain fear. How was I going to kill an entire race of people? My young mind couldn't even comprehend the size of an entire planet's population. That fear of killing crept up on me again, feeling as if it was constricting around my throat, turning it cold and making it hard and painful to swallow. "I shouldn't kill" that was the message encoded into my DNA. But my father had no problem with killing and my natural instinct also told me to copy him, be like him. I felt conflicted, like two sides were tearing me apart.

I felt a cold sweat start to envelop my body as I started to shake. Panic was setting in, I didn't know what to do. My stomach churned, as a deep pain erupted from it. My legs felt weak, I could hardly stand. An entire race, countless people, I'd just end. I leaned against one of the walls to keep myself from falling. I wiped my wet forehead and stared at the light red planet out the large window, we were almost there.

"Nervous are we?" asked my father.

I simply nodded.

"Dont worry, even I was a little nervous on my first genocide, but believe me; the power will be intoxicating," he said.

I nodded again, blankly staring at the planet that got closer and closer with each passing second. In those moments, I was too conflicted to say or do anything, only standing there, waiting for time to pass.

* * *

A question

Hey! I was wondering what you guys think about my chapter lengths? Are they good as is or would you all like longer chapters? I have a tendency for my chapters to be around 1.5k to 2k, I just naturally like shorter chapters, but if you all would like longer chapters then I'd be more than happy to do that. Though they wouldn't come out as often.


End file.
